


Tired

by ReesieReads



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads
Summary: Rema is tired, so, so, tired. She's tired of being tired though, so she calls her girlfriend to come and help her get out of this.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 42





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is much darker then yesterday's, but I'm not feeling very good today so this is a bit of a vent.
> 
> Day Two: Lesbian

Rema glared at her bright green walls, vision unfocused. Her mind was teeming with thoughts, most of them violent, some of them sexual, and some of them just plain dark. Logically, she knew that they were just thoughts, but Rema had never been the most logical person. The thoughts were worse than they usually were anyways, so maybe she could give herself a pass today.

One of the key differences today though, was the horrible exhaustion in her bones. It wasn’t like the normal tiredness that she could fight with a couple cups of coffee and monster drinks, this was something she just couldn’t get rid of. Rema had tried sleeping of course, and when that had been unsuccessful she had tried drawing. Nothing was working though, and her thoughts were no longer something funny to think about. They were getting darker by the minute, and Rema was starting to get scared.

So, after much deliberation, she called Violet.

“Rema?”

“Hey Vi…”

“Are you okay? You sound tired.”

“I- I don’t know.”

“Alright, I’ll be over in a minute.”

And the wait began. Rema didn’t trust herself around anything, so she ended up locking herself in her bedroom. The room smelt horrible, like a terrible concoction of piss and sweat. It made her wonder how long she had gone without showering, how long since she had done laundry, Rema couldn’t even remember.

Usually she would be delighted with that information, she was the perfect trash person! But now it just left a sour taste in her mouth. Violet had been helping her to get better about hygiene even before they had started dating, and she had messed it up all over again. Her hair was wild and tangled and greasy, her body was probably skinnier than it should have been, and she could probably kill someone with her long ass finger nails. Romona would be horrified if she could see her now.

The thought of Romona felt like a dozen stab wounds to the chest, and she curled in on herself from beneath her covers. It had been her fault that her sister had left, she had driven her away with her stupid habits and weird hobbies. Part of Rema had always been furious that her sister couldn’t just accept her for being herself, but she was just too tired to be angry anymore. Besides, she didn’t really deserve Romona’s company anyways, or anyones for that matter.

Her phone rang, the sound of ‘No Reason Boner” ringing through her otherwise silent room. She let out a weak laugh, that song had always been one of her favorites. Rema considered not answering, just letting it ring until it eventually stopped. She could just go to sleep and ignore the world, locked in her disgusting room until she rotted away. It's not like anyone would miss her anyways, she’d be doing them a favor. Rema answered it anyways though, because she couldn’t just leave her girlfriend hanging. 

“Whats up?” she muttered, snuggling deeper in her smelly green blanket.

“I’m outside,” Violet said, “you mind letting me in, or do I have to jump through your window?”

“Come to the bedroom window,” Rema hummed, “my bedroom doors locked.”

“Why-” Violet started, “nevermind I don’t want to know. I’ll be there in a second.”

Not even a minute later Rema’s window was opening, a very worried Violet climbing into the room. She was wearing her normal black and purple hoodie, but underneath she only wore a pair of black sweats and a purple sports bra. Her short black and purple hair was unbrushed to, sticking up in every direction. Normally Rema would love the view, the more disheveled her girlfriend was the better. Now though, she just felt bad. She had probably woken Violet up, and for what? 

“Duchess,” Violet said softly, sitting down on the bed beside her “whats wrong?”

Rema grinned a little at the nickname, but it quickly dropped “I don’t know.”

“Can you guess?” Violet asked, “or just tell me what's bothering you?”

Struggling to sit up, she leaned into her girlfriend’s side “I.. I miss Romona, and I miss being able to sleep, and… and I miss taking care of myself without feeling exhausted, actually, I just miss not being tired. I.. I can’t remember the last time I wasn’t tired.”

Violet ran a hand through her tangled locks, gently taking out the tangles “how about I call Romona? You can talk to her and I can handle doing your laundry and getting you something to eat, something that isn’t covered in mayonnaise and mustard.”

Rema frowned, “I.. you shouldn’t have to do that Vi, I’m an adult I should be able to take care of myself!”

“Everybody needs help sometimes Rema, didn’t Patty tell you that?” Violet hummed softly, “and I want to help you. You're my girlfriend, and I love you.” 

“I love you too,” she said softly, leaning further into Violet’s side “can you stay with me while we call Romona?”

Violet smiled, “of course Rem.”


End file.
